Collection of stars
by speedy24
Summary: Just a collection of story one-shots that i wanted to write and aren't too sure are good ones. most of them are random while some are old ones I've never posted. Feedback is most welcomed


**Hello again my best readers and followers, I have something new for you. This is going to be where I post some one-shots that have been in my head, they might and I say might become stories on their own at a later date. if you wish to use any just PM me anytime to ask.**

* * *

 **RWBY AU: this one is where a certain blonde is finally back home after being left on earth with no memory.**

* * *

The sound of chirping birds present as was the ruffling of tree leaves. The rays of the sun shined into his eyes. The feeling of sunlight stabbing into his eyes, he tried to move out of the light to sleep even more, but the light shine through the gaps of shade that he could hide in.

"Ugh..." the young man opened his eyes to reveal a pair of blue murky sapphire, getting up he brushed his long messy blonde hair away from his face. He pushed himself in a standing position, his legs wobbled under him and it almost gave up, but he was able to stand up properly.

Dusting off his clothes off of leaves and any dust he had gained, he was wearing a white V-neck shirt with gold lining. He wore over that black zipped up hoodie with dark orange on the inside and silver lining. He wore faded dark blue jeans with black combat boots with right and left written on the sides. He had a hexagon shaped headphones that was colored gold, yellow and white along his neck. He had a black small satchel with him as well.

"Geez, I must've been sleeping for too long" the young man yawned as he stretch and worked out the kinks in his body as he looked at the tree he slept underneath. He shook off his body before walking off from the tree and into the forest. Walking through the forest seeing the beauty of the greenery and the animals, the young man froze when he heard the sound of pained chirping.

He turned around towards where he hear it, walking past bushes and vines and prick branches, he came upon the sight of a broken nest and a little sparrow with a broken wing and legs.

The little robin looked up once shade covered it, it looked frightened at the sight of a giant person towering over it. The robin tried to get away even when it was in pain. The young man bend down and gently picked it up with his hands as to not hurt it any more than it already is.

The young man looked up from the bird in his hand to the tree above to see a few broken branches and then to the destroyed bird nest. "Aww… now that sucks, looks like something knocked you and your nest out of your tree." The young man said as he looked upon the little frighten bird in his palm. The young man smile slightly before placing a finger on its head softly. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt ya, just bare with me since I've never done this before…" he said as the young man stared to glow a white aura with a dark tint.

" _For it is our legends that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in potential and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my voice, I unleashed thee_." The young man chanted as the robin itself glowed a dark Indigo with a dark tint in his palm. The robin's wing started to glow before it stopped, it flapped its wing before taking flight.

The young man smiled seeing that the bird was alright now. "Heh... good to see that you're better now, now you don't have to worry so much" He said as he walked away from the bird. The robin looked at the young man with curiosity before it started to fly after him.

The young man walked into the forest only to walk out of the forest. He sighed in great relief, relishing the crisp air, compared to the forest air. He froze as he sniffed the air once more, he could smell traces of smoke and blood. He saw a few more trees going out, until he saw something from a distance. It looked like a boarded off village but something was wrong…. Is that smoke? He decide to go there for now.

 _Something tells me that this isn't going to be any good…_

He dashed towards the source of the trail of smoke

He could see an airship that had properly came for the people living here was destroyed and the buildings were either smoking or on fire and there were a few corpses everywhere. Some were dismembered while others had gaping wounds within various parts of their bodies. The one thing that was in common with them all was the looks of being killed with either a blade or being shot at.

"What the hell?" the young man said as he ran through the village, seeing corpses as he ran past them. He heard the sound of people screaming, he ran to where he guessed was a bakery to see a women with a child about to be killed by a man in armor, oh goody a bandit.

"Tch…. Yeah hell no" he said as he touched the floor with his hand, ice formed from his hand toward the family, he man swung his axe only to hit a wall of ice. The young man slide on the ice towards the bandit, a blade similar to an executioner's blade jutted over his leg as he whip his it at the bandits, cutting his legs out from under him as he scream in pain. Ice formed over his hand into claws as he stabbed the bandit in his chest ripping out his lungs, turning over to the family he see that they were okay with tears and traces of fear in their eyes.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he asked them to which the woman hesitated but she nods as she held child close to her chest. He helped them up, the child looked at his hand seeing the blood, and they looked up at him as he offered a tender smile. "Don't worry about that, I just made it bad man go away, he won't ever harm you again" he told them, the child slowly nods at him.

"Now go and find some safety until this is over, and if you find any other survivors, help them as well." He ordered them.

"But what about you! You're not going back there are you?" the woman said as she looked at him with worry and fright for him.

"I'll be alright, besides if there any more like him" gesturing over to the dead man behind him without his legs. "Then I'll be alright…. Now GO! They left as the young man started to run again, hoping to find anymore survivors besides the women and her child.

After he left a bird flew to where he previously was, it looked around before flying off in his direction.

"HELP! He heard shouting, he dashed to the cries of help, he saw two men barely holding up a rubble of a building falling on top of them, with them is a few other people, some of them were _Faunus_?

 _Oh boy…I'm not on Earth anymore...Looks like I'm back... Remnant..._

The young man ran up to them, quickly thinking the young man raised his left hand toward the rubble threatening to crush them. His hand began to light a flame as charred bones emerged over his hand. A fireball formed above his palm as he fired it at the rubble. Thus, destroying it and all, the two men collapse to the ground, breathing heavily. He walked up to them as they manage to stand back up and help the other survivors.

Walking up to them, the young man see that one of the men were black with short dark hair and sideburns, He had some gorilla characteristics.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked, since some of them look harmed.

"We are now thanks to you kid" said the gorilla looking guy, the other man was helping an old woman up.

"Good. Can you guys manage to evacuate this area for now?" He asked, but before the man could reply one of the people who were with them stare at his hand. "What is that!? What happened to your hand!?" With that said the others looked at the man's hand to see it covered in charred black bone.

The young man blinked before raising his charred bone hand. "Oh! Please don't worry about that." He said as the bones vanished away from his hand, surprising them all but not the black gorilla faunas. "Sorry for scaring you" he said.

"That's some semblance you have there kid, by any chance are you a huntsmen?" commented the black faunas.

 _Semblance?_

"Yeah… it is and no I'm not one by any chance, just someone lucky enough to have aura... Just don't use it much Mr.…."

"Bason… Bason Onyx…" Bason introduce himself, the young man nodded.

"Good to meet you sir, now though I believe you and these people should leave here… before any Grimm come." He said, most of them nodding except the same person who pointed out my hand.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Oh that's simple…" he said getting their attention, his eyes shine. "I'm going to put an end to whoever started... Permanently"

He got looks of concern and disbelief.

"I know… but trust me… it'll take more than simple bandits to kill me." He said, Bason nodded in agreement since having aura means he can take a lot of punishment but he others were not that believing.

Leaving the group with Bason, the blonde man dashed through the village, taking care of any bandits that were in his way.

[Somewhere else]

She watched as the woman sent her father to the ground covered in blood, the woman had pale white skin, and black hair. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching red gauntlets. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles a Nevermore.

The young girl in question was actually the man's daughter that just watched as her old man was beaten to a bloody and yet still alive corpse.

The woman looked at her before looking away from her in disgust. "Do what you always do." her voice was cold and calculated and the one huge bandit at her side grinned viciously at the young girl. She was dragged to separate areas of the now burning village. Despite the roaring flames that were coating the airship however, silence began to coat the land due to everyone being captured or killed.

The daughter's screams of protest and fear were the only noises to exist now as she was being dragged by her hair into a nearby alley that was layered in soot, she struggled but to no avail; she couldn't get away. The bandit in front of her now was licking his lips.

"You're a little younger than I wanted but I honestly don't mind, you're still a woman even at this age." He said as he ripped her dress apart, revealing her petite, naked form. The bandit was now caressing her skin with a hint of aggression as he licked her ear. She screamed more and thrashed violently, but this just seemed to arouse the now shirtless bandit that was getting on top of her. He was laughing now and the girl clamped her eyes shut, bracing herself for the sick deeds that were to come.

She just wanted this to be a nightmare that she'll wake up from right now.

The laughter stopped however as she began to hear what seemed to be gurgling. She refused to open her eyes however until she felt the feeling of a warm liquid, dripping onto her face. Her eyes opened as she saw blood, the red liquid of the bandit that dripped onto her face. The bandit now kneeling upright, his hands grasping for the hand thrusting through his chest as it burns while trying to remove the claw hand that was sticking out in the front.

The black charred bone claw hand seemed to roughly piercing through the chest of the bandit and blood spurted onto the half-naked girl. She covered her face from what she could block and when the blood stopped its gushing, she looked up and her eyes widened.

"This is no way to treat a lady especially a girl, you disgusting sinful pig. Burn in hell" she heard before the bandit in front of her scream as he was set ablaze. His screams of pain and misery was all that she heard she watched as his flesh turned into a blackened charred husk. The bandit's corpse was then flung away from her as she look upon the face of a blonde man with blue eyes and long messy hair.

"Hey? Are you alright miss?" He asked her as he offered her a hand.

She stared at him, heat building up in her cheeks while she nodded as took his hand. He helped her up, seeing her ruin clothes he took off his jacket and place it on her shoulders surprising her.

"You might need it considering your current attire" he said as she blushed looking down at her torn clothes she was sporting right now.

"Ah...yes I do believe you are right."

"So you're okay for now miss…."he trailed off.

"Ivory… Ivory Pico…. Thank you for saving me from that…. Pig" she spat out with disgust, glaring at the now dead bandit.

He nodded as he looked at the burn corpse, he picked it up and hoisted it over his shoulder. The young women looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Wah? What are you doing?" She asked him, he turned his head back at her.

"Sending a message…. You coming or what?" He asked her as she nodded fiercely as she hurried to join his side as he walked towards what he guessed was the center plaza.

…

...

The bandit leader was looking over her latest conquest while her fellow tribesmen were counting the goods they took. She was standing in the courtyard of valirx and over the wounded huntsmen that she stabbed in the abdomen a few moments ago, he was the mayor of the village. His disgruntled cries of pain seemed to pleasure her a bit. Despite those blissful moments however, she knew that they didn't have a lot of time until the grim and especially that ancient Grimm came in and decimate the rest of the stragglers.

She was about to rally her subordinates until she saw something tossed towards her. It hit the ground with a small bounce in her direction and the others noticed this as well. All eyes were now on the black object flung in front of the leader and they could see her head slightly adjust and she ready her blade. Her stance was now in a defensive one as she flipped the object over to reveal the charred body of one of her men.

The other bandits screamed and yelled in disgust as they now saw that the object was the charred burned corpse of one of their trusted companions

"I'm sorry but does that belongs to you?" she and her men all looked towards the newcomer who had the mayor's daughter behind him wearing a jacket sizes bigger than her.

What caught her eyes was his expression. He looked calm and collective but his eyes… his eyes told another thing; murky sapphire eyes that shine with such intensity that showed anger, sadness and boredom?

"I'm guessing this is one of your guys, right?" He asked as the bandits all glared at him with anger. Hey look; from their view they had a good time conquering this place, only for the dead burned corpse of one of their friends to be flung and this kid walk in like he owns the place with that smug look.

They all bare their weapons, ready to attack him. "Hey hey are you sure you want to try this?" He asked them, they thought he was taunting them but the leader knew what the message was underneath. _You think you'll be any different than your friend if you try?_

The leader raised her hand, stopping them from assaulting this enigma, she didn't know anything about him and that was enough to be considered dangerous. She could feel the power off him and didn't think she could fight him without her subordinates dying in the crossfire. Her eyes trail to the young woman hiding behind him. She looked familiar…

"Father!" The young woman yelled seeing her old man beating and wounded so harshly.

 _'Huh… that's her dad?'_

The blonde man thought as he looked to where the huntsman was.

The leader looked at the man behind her and then the young girl. So they're family… that she could use in her favour. The man seemed to hold the girl's safety beyond else as well.

"This man is your father?" She asked the young girl. "Then why don't we have a deal?" this man was strong, if she could get him to join her tribe then they would be able to conquer more villages like this one.

"Making a deal with a bandit leader? Heh Yeah that sounds swell, just like having tea with an Ursa." He commented loudly.

"You fight me and he lives along with my group leaving this village…" she said, making him stop and stare at her. The young women at his side looked frighten and concerned.

"What do you sa-"

"Fine… but the moment I win… you get lost with your group of lackeys….or else…" he left the threat in the air. She knew he would keep it.

The young women looked astonished that this man would go through this for her and her father. She looked at him, he flashes her a small grin. "Don't worry about me, stay back over there alright?" He pointed behind her to a building that wasn't destroyed.

He looked back at the leader. "Your men don't touch her… got it?" He said, to which she nods. Her men all backed off as she drew her blade while the blonde man took a chance to stretch his body a bit.

"Are you prepared to lose?" She asked.

"Are you?" He asked her back…

She smirked at him, he's confident, she'll give him that. She leaped at him, blade raised into a strike but the young man stood his ground as she brought it down.

The daughter that he had saved screamed for him to dodge but it was too late.

CLANG!

To the surprise of those that were watching the fight, they were all caught off guard by the sheer sight that they are witnessing. Raven's blade was blocked by a blade jutting out of the young man's forearm.

He blinked at her with dull eyes. "Don't think so little of me, you'll regret it" he said as he launched her off him and took at her with grace. He brought a leg up right at her, he did a roundhouse at her, and she saw a glint and brought up her blade up to block the leg which had another blade jutting out of it. He backed off and then did a leg sweep, which then broke into a one-handed handstand position, he tries to kicks at her side with the blade of his leg.

Each blow was blocked by her katana, as she never once took a step back while on the defensive.

She leaped back slashing another portal, she disappeared into it, and he looked around before he quickly shot flames into a fireball from his right hand as a frozen slash of a blade was directed at him.

" _Portals…. Using that with her technique of her blade could be_ _disastrous "_ these thoughts ran through his head as he then twist his body to kick at the offending strike from another portal, it disappeared again only to reappear at his left with a strike of wind at him.

The portals became more rapidly as they appear and disappeared around him before his back was exposed, she appeared from her portal in mid swing at his back.

Right before her blade met his flesh…

CLANG!

Everyone were shocked to see a robin blocking Raven's blade, its wings glowing indigo as the sheen of light was reflected off the sparrow's wings.

"A robin?!" Raven was both astonished and shock that a measly bird stopped her blade.

"Wait… the same one from before?" the young man was dumbfounded that the same bird that he help, save him.

The robin parried off Raven's blade before it attack with a spin of its wings at her, she blocked its strikes with her blade. She then pushed the bird off right at the young man as he caught it.

"Heh… you actually follow me huh?" he said as the robin chirped happily. "You're a strange little fella… though how did ya get that ability? You gained a semblance that fast?" his answer was found as the little bird began to glowed indigo before his eyes.

Everyone hid their eyes as it glowed brightly, and as the light faded away, they were all treated with the sight of the robin becoming something else…. In its place was a much bigger creature, it has two wings, three tail-like extensions, and a triangular-shaped head, it had legs with clawed blade talons as it landed on the young man's forearm.

"…Whoa!... Well I can't believe it…. You… You became a gladius!?..." he exclaimed as he fought the species and absorbed some before, but he was amazed that something as a bird became one, the question was how?...

 _The young man chanted as the robin itself glowed a dark indigo with a dark tint in his palm. The sparrow's wing started to glow before it stopped, it flapped its wing before taking flight._

"Wait… when I unlocked your aura!... You must've gain something more than me unlocking your aura for you…." He looked at the Gladius' indigo eyes as it stares back at him.

"You followed me all this way huh?" he said to the robin, which in turn chirped in a nod at him. He just chuckled, before staring at the bird with a small smile. "You want to fight with me? That's why you blocked and interrupted this fight?" Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head asking a bird. The bird nodded, with a happily chirp.

"Heh… fine, you can help me in this fight." He said as everyone, Raven included, all looked at him. The bird chirped as it flew off his arm and then its wings and tails fold back to form the blade of its weapon form while its head and neck comprise the hilt. Its legs and feet fold downward to form a huge cross guard.

The man gripped the sword's handle and took a few practice swings with it. He brought it up to his face, he could see the bird's eye's staring back at him." Alright let's do this" he said as the sword chirped at him.

He turned to Raven as she readied her blade. With his left foot he stomp down, causing ice to form and freeze the ground heading towards her. She sheathed her blade, tapping into the fire dust in her sheath and pulled out her blade. She stabbed it into the ground, causing the ice to melt before it made contact with her, creating steam to form from the ice.

The steam made a heavy mist that blocked everyone's sight of the fight. In the mist was Raven herself. She couldn't see anything but she had her blade out as she turned side to side to look for her opponent.

SWISH

She spinned on the balls of her feet to parry a slash from her left, her blade meeting the bird great sword of her opponent. The red eyes of her mask meeting his murky blue eyes as they clash, he pulled back and created distance.

"This might get a bit chilly, so please bare with it!" He said as mist began to waft off the blade. His right hand, black once more already having fire form in it, he chucked it at her before with a swipe of his sword against the ground, sending a wave of ice spikes towards her as well. He then dashed towards her behind it.

With a quick slashes of her katana a portal formed in front of her, the fireball disappeared into it. She cut through the ice with her Blade, it still glowing with fire dust in it before sending a downward strike with it at the young man. He braced himself with and arm behind his sword as he caught her strike.

Pushing his strength against her, he was slowly overpowering her. But he then felt heat becoming hotter by the second. Pushing her away he ducked away from _his_ fireball that he threw at her earlier.

He shot her a look. "Really _?_ Using my own attacks against me?"

She didn't reply as she quickly created another and went through it, disappearing from sight.

 _'Aww fuck'_ he thinks that as he didn't know where she was now

 _'Great…. could this get any worse?'_ he thought as he heard chirping coming from his blade, looking at the demonic bird sword to quickly noticed a figure from the blades reflection.

 _'Shit!'_

Quickly turning on the heels of his feet did he brought his forearm out as a blade jutted over arm to block the incoming deadly blade of Raven.

"That's really getting annoying" he said, if he could he could feel her smug smirk behind that mask of hers. He pushed her off and swing his demons blade at her, the blades clashed as indigo steel faced against red dust enhanced steel.

Both jumping back from their opponent, Raven quickly sheathed her blade as the dust cartridge rotated until it landed on yellow dust. She draw her blade as it cackled with electricity. The young man seeing this quickly graze the ground with his hands causing it to freeze again, a wall of ice grew to protect him as Raven stabbed her blade into the wall, destroying the wall to see he's gone.

She looked around to see him, he's not left or right, not front of behind and he's not above, so where is he she wondered. Everyone else who was watching was looking for the other fighter, some thought he ran away, but not Raven, she knew better.

She tensed, she felt vibrations under her feet, she leap back to avoid the spears of ice that would've impaled her. A figure broke out of the ice and emerged.

It was the young man, he seemed to hid underneath the ground to surprise her.

"Dammit." He said as his plan failed; he saw her swiping her blade sending an arc of electricity at him. He leaped from the ice he was balancing on, as the electricity collide with it creating a lightshow of magnificent electricity.

He looked at the women as she stared him down.

Before either party could do anything they heard the sound of something heading in the direction of the village.

Everyone turned to see the sight of grimm, mostly creepers and deathstalkers, with some goliaths.

"Whoa~" the young man said while Raven took that as the end of their duel since she couldn't afford to fight Grimm and if these cannon fodder were any indication then that means the ancient one wasn't that far off.

She called for her men to fallback, surprising the others as with a single slash of her blade, a portal was made.

"Hey! What about our fight!?" He inquired, she looked at him.

"If you can survive this, which I know you will for you are strong enough to stand against me, then we will fight again. But before that… what is your name? I wish to know the one that fought against me." she said as the young man stared at her before speaking.

"Lucky… Lucky Sin of Sloth…" she nodded at getting his name and with that she vanished into a portal that she created along with her men.

"Huh? How about that? The first person I fight and they already have that kind of expectation of me… and is a battle junkie… I think?" he said as the eyes on the blade in his grip stared at him. "Weird right?" He asked to which it was answered with a chirp that can be translated as 'sure dude'.

Both man and bird sword hybrid turned their attention to the sound of grimm and the sound of civilians screaming.

"Riiiiiight…. The Grimm… *sigh* got to deal with them." He said feeling tired already. "As much as I don't want to I have… nrg I really don't have much of a choice" he said as the sword chirped in agreement.

...

Some of the civilians that were evacuated were running for their lives as Grimm run rampant through the destroyed wall they had. Some were killed while others were protected by what remain of the village's protection guards.

The daughter was at one of the medic tents they had up, she was still wearing the jacket given to her. She was with her wounded father who was patched up earlier.

"You can't go father! You're too badly hurt! You can't fight" she argued with her old man as he tried to get up and leave to help his men against the Grimm.

"Ivory, I can't stay here while my men are out there dying to protect us!" He made it passed her and the entrance to witness the Grimm being chased off from their village. His daughter was at his side about to lecture him before she noticed a creeper that was behind them.

She screamed drawing her father's attention to the Grimm but before he could bring out the spare pistol he carried on his person or the Grimm could attack and kill them, it was killed by a wave of ice.

"Huh? You can do that?…. Neat" they both turned their heads to see the same young blonde man from earlier who was currently staring at his blade? Who was the one that saved the girl and gave her a chance to bring her father to get treated.

"Oh! You two alright" he called to them finally noticing them. He walked up to them, the blade in his hand changing back into its base form, surprising Ivory's father. The bird landed on his shoulder, the mayor and his daughter looked at him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lucky Sin," he said with a raised hand towards the man. He looked at the man before him, this was the man that protected his daughter and allowed her to get him treated from his wounds. " And don't worry about the Grimm. I took out most of them already, there should only be some stragglers left."

"….I'm Aryl Pico, the mayor of this village and father of Ivory Pico, I thank you for my daughter that you saved." He said shaking his hand and gesturing to said daughter who hid behind her father when Lucky took a glance at her, she was still wearing his jacket.

"Ooh so that's your name been wondering that since your daughter took your body… well no problem Mr. Pico." he said with a smile with the robin/gladius on his shoulder chirping in agreement.

Drawing Ivory's attention. "We should also thank Mr. Sin's bird as well since it did help, what its name" she asked him, actually stopping lucky as he never gave the sparrow a name since it did help save his ass.

"A name? Huh? I never did gave you one did I?" he said looking at the robin/gladius in thought as it chirped at him as if stating, 'no duh'.

"Yeesh aren't you sassy'" he taunted only making the robin peck at his ears. "Ow ow I was kidding, hey I was kidding!" he said as he tried to stop it from pecking his ear off.

The father and daughter pair watched the interaction of lucky and his robin, Ivory couldn't help but giggled at the sight while Aryl himself watched with the only thought of, _'this is the man that saved my life and the life of my daughter while also fighting on even grounds with the bandit leader?'_

"Alright alright I'm sorry!" he said as he finally got the robin off his ear; the robin chirped angrily before it took its seat again on his shoulder.

"Well~, have you thought up of a name for him?" ivory asked now stopping her giggling, lucky looked at her from the robin and then in thought.

"A name….. hmm?" he looked at the robin as it stared back at him he thought of the possible names but none of them really spoke to him for this robin that helped him. That is... until he thought back to the ones that he could call sisters and brothers…

"…. How about Myst?" he said getting their attention, Aryl looked a bit curious while ivory tested it out by saying it repeatedly.

"Why such a name Lucky? " Aryl asked him curious of where the thought of the name for his feathered companion.

"Oh…. Well when I was thinking of a name I thought back to my brothers and sisters…" he admitted surprising them since this was the first time he brought them up.

"Your siblings?" Lucky nod.

"Well yeah… they aren't really my brothers and sisters, to be honest they are my fellow servants and thralls" he said.

What really interested Aryl was when he said thralls while Ivory was surprised to hear that Lucky was a servant "you're a servant?" she asked to which lucky bashfully looked away, the robin on his shoulder chirping gleefully at his state.

"Well…. Yeah in a way" he told her as she started to ask him a barrage of questions that he couldn't keep up with.

"Excuse me but lucky" Aryl interrupt their talk to get Lucky's attention as the blonde stare at him.

"Yes?"

"Before you said your fellow 'thralls'? Right? What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked him, curious and a bit wary.

"Ah…. You caught on that huh?" he said making him tense, he looked at Aryl and Ivory who now stared at him, they flinched once they saw his eyes glowed an amber color for a bit.

He looked around before he spoke. "Let's go somewhere private for this." He said as Aryl nodded and led them to his office as he closed the door. They all stared and wait for lucky to speak again.

"Well…. my brother and sisters… we all serve one master to be honest" he said.

"I see… and this 'master' of yours, I take he is connect to the thralls bit?" Aryl guessed, lucky just shook his head.

"First it's not him Mr. Pico. Its 'her'" he corrected the man before continuing on. "And yes she is connected to it, for you see… if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now." He said with a sigh.

Both looked at him with wide eyes, Lucky was waiting for this expression when he thought about this talk.

"Funny thing is, I didn't even knew who I was, I spent a whole week trying to find out who I was until I was ambushed and left for dead, bleeding out, my aura gone and in agonizing pain…. Until she came with one of her thralls…. She healed me in the end. When I woke up with no injuries, she asked me if I was okay and then introduced herself." He said, as they all listened with rapt attention.

"She was Lucia, youngest daughter of her father Lucifer… and that I was brought back to life as her thrall."

"Wait Lucifer as in Lucifer the Devil? That old story of fairy tales?" he asked a bit sceptical of what he was hearing.

Lucky rolled his eyes, but he nods. "Yeah... and I don't blame you if you don't believe me but it's true. She asked me if I wanted to leave since I didn't have to serve her as the others she had already. I was a bit shocked since she offered to let me go with no strings attached and I wasn't sure since I just met her but since I didn't really have a place to go back to or one that I could even remember…" he said as both daughter and father winched hearing that bit but listened as he continued.

"She took me in, gave me e a home to live in, and I also was given my duty to be her servant and heed to her call at any time." He said with a far off look, remembering his mistress and his fellow servants.

"Even back then I didn't even have a name" he said with a chuckle remembering how his mistress Lucia stumble on what to call him since he didn't have a name to be call by.

"Uh… how did you get your name then? Ivory asked him. Hearing that made him remembered his first meeting with the other thralls that Lucia had under her commanded and service.

"…Agil…." He said flatly with his eye twitching.

"Agil?"

"He's another thrall like me but unlike me he's really tall and boastful…..and loud." He said with his eye twitching even more.

"I got the name from him when I met the others, he laughed once he heard how I met mistress Lucia and gave me a pat on my back with too much force that it send me into the way." Aryl wasn't sure to either feel bad or to laugh on how that would looked.

"Well after that he said how lucky I was that I was founded by Lucia; after that he started to call me lucky since it fits, the others didn't seemed to care but they all welcomed me in their own way." He said, he looked at the robin that was perched on his left shoulder.

"Hey I hope that you don't mind being called Myst?" he asked the robin who looked at him. "It's after my brothers Avalon and Mist. You have the same color that Avalon wears and likes while your eyes remind me of Myst…" he said as the bird in question looked at him.

Lucky got a chirp in approval; he smiled at that while the duo watched. Aryl was trying to consume the fact that the devil is real and that he has a daughter whose thrall/servant was in the same room as him and his daughter.

"So yeah…" he said as he looked at them to see ivory had a smile while Aryl looked to be in thought, lucky shook his head before looking at Ivory. "So…. Ivory? Have any more questions to ask?"

She had a thoughtful look before she spoke. "Actually I never did get the chance to ask how you were able to do all of that back there, with the fire, ice and the blades coming out of your arms and legs! What was that!? How were you able to do that?" she asked

Lucky just chuckled while scratching the back of his head, Myst looked at him too, curious how he was able to do that and give him that new form before.

"Well…. you guys know about Lucifer right? Well… there aren't any grimm where I was but there was something a bit more dangerous" he said, Aryl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What's more dangerous than grimm?" he asked wondering now.

'Demons" was all that he said, that drawn some looks at him.

"D-Demons?" Aryl said, lucky nodded raising his hand out. Ice began to freeze over it before it took shape of a three clawed finger hand.

"There were demons and they were no joke… Lord Lucifer's daughters are usually targeted since they hold relations to him, some stupid hot-headed demons got it in their heads that if they kill one of them they will be stronger than Lucifer… me and the other thralls take care of them…. But for some strange reason any that I kill, there powers are drawn into me, thus the reason that I can do any of those attacks or use fire and ice as such." He explained to them.

He gained these powers from fighting something even worse than demons, the very idea boggles their minds but they could understand now much better how he was able to fight like that. Having to protect someone very important like that constantly had turned him into someone that can go toe to toe with others.

"Besides the fact that sometimes we get ambushed by the creeps, and all it does it either annoys us or waste our time... but anyway…it doesn't matter right now since I don't remembered how I got back here." He said.

"Wait wait shouldn't you be with your mistress if all of this is happening?" Ivory asked showing some concern for the lord's daughter but lucky shook his head and chuckled.

"No I don't have to be with her right now, she doesn't need me at all right now. She has the others with her, especially Avalon as he always with her besides right now I'm searching for clues now for my past." He said nonchalant.

"All I have right now is a name and a symbol to work with right now." He said, Aryl looking at him with contemplation.

'What is the name you have?" he asked the blonde. Lucky looked at him in surprised before looking at him.

"Jaune Arc..." he said as Aryl was sure he heard of that name before-...wait... Beacon!

"I think I know where I can point you to..." he said as he got up and walked over to his desk and opened his drawer. He took something before he walked over to lucky and handed him a small box with a letter.

"Huh? What's this for?" he asked as he looked at the black box in his hand.

" This is something I've been meaning to give away, think of it as a gift for saving not only my life but the life of my daughter and this village's inhabitants." He said with Ivory looking shock that her father would do that. "That being said, I heard of a Jaune Arc at Beacon academy. It's a school for huntsmen and huntress in training. I bet you can find your man there if you search." He said to him, with a nod.

"Wow… I don't know what to say but thanks Mr. Pico, I might be able to find my answers" he had a wide grin on his face in anticipation of finding his answers.

"No need you deserve it for helping us" Aryl said placing a hand on his shoulder.

[A day later, Village entrance]

Lucky was ready to leave after helping the inhabitants rebuild their village and home back to its former glory.

He had his jacket back with Myst nesting in his hood, he looked over to the many people and Faunus who were there to see them off. He smiled as he began to walk away waving at them all as they all wave back with loud yells of be careful.

He saw Aryl and Ivory at the front of it all with smiles on their faces, they had grown on him. Ivory as a sister to him as the more they spend time together and Aryl kind of like a father/Uncle when they help each other or help with the construction.

He smiled, he'll be coming back here for that he was sure of. Hearing chirping he looked back at his new partner who was staring back at him.

"Heh… we'll see them Myst don't worry about it." He said as he began his long walk to Vale, for Beacon Academy and his past.

All that the mayor Aryl and Ivory saw as he walked into the distance was the symbol of twin crescents in gold.


End file.
